RiD: Misdiagnosed Affliction
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Slipstream was friends with Yravoe and Raphael as a sparkling, and after seven years, they've found their friend! However, it seems as if everybody has a secret. Yravoe, Raphael, Slipstream, Strongarm, Bumblebee. Now, the secrets are coming out. But at what cost?
1. Chapter One: Meetings

**I've had this theory for a while now. That Slipstream has ADHD, Attention deficit disorder, which I have as well. Some of these moments will be linked to my personal memories, what's happened to me in the past. Like, I don't like to be touched unless by my best friend, who knows this, but often forgets. My mom isn't allowed to touch me unless I tell her to do so. Dad doesn't even want to be in my presence at times. Hey, that's life, I guess. Anyways, I'll just get on with the story:)**

 _7,080,360,000 of us live on this planet. Incredible on how that works._

 _There's an ancient Chinese myth about the Red Thread of Fate. It says the gods have tied every one of our ankles and attached it to all the people whose lives we're destined to touch. This thread may stretch or tangle, but it'll never break. It's all predetermined by mathematical probability, and it's our job to keep track of those numbers, to make the connections for those who need to find each other... The ones whose lives need to touch._

 _My name is Slipstream. I was born 5,803 days ago on July 24_ _th_ _, 2001. I've been alive for fifteen years, that's 190.65 months, 46 weeks and 2 days. And in all that time... I've never been touched by anybody._

 _I have ADHD, a chronic condition including attention difficulty, hyperactivity, and impulsiveness. ADHD often begins in childhood and can persist into adulthood. It may contribute to low self-esteem, troubled relationships, and difficulty at school, work, or anything, really. My IQ is also higher than anyone here. 287. Terence Tao's was 230._

 _When I was eight, I was separated from my two best friends, Yravoe and Raphael, deciding my life dedicated to thievery with my only friend at the time, Jetstorm. Three years later, we had acquainted with Master Drift and he had taken us under his tutelage. He had respected what we were in the past, and wouldn't touch me unless something bad was going to happen. This is the story, of one of those times._

"I don't understand. He loves her, but she doesn't want to be with her?" Jetstorm questioned, as we were watching a movie. I'm with him, I'm perplexed as well.

"He wants to save her life, protect her from any dangers." Strongarm answered, not taking her eyes off the television.

"By dressing up in a red suit?" I asked and Sideswipe scoffed.

"She never said the relationship was clear." He mumbled, coping Strongarm's actions.

"I've already lost concept of the movie." I admitted, eyeing Jetstorm, who had the same thoughts as I did.

"Guys, time to get some recharge." Bumblebee came up to us, Strongarm and Sideswipe groaned, but obliged, while Jetstorm and I did what we were told immediately. No use arguing with the son of Optimus Prime. I've seen it happen, it doesn't end well. Right before I fell into recharge, a boom sound filled the scrapyard. I heard a scream from outside the room. Sideswipe.

"What in the primes?" Jetstorm questioned, as I followed him to discover what the heck that was!

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT?!" Sideswipe questioned, an oil can on his head.

"Sideswipe, there appears to be an oil can on top of your head." I stated, Sideswipe slowly took the can off his head.

"Riiiiight… Totally knew that." He stated, voice high.

"Uh-huh." I stated, rolling my eyes. "Did you hear that crash?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Jetstorm questioned.

"I literally have as much knowledge as the both of you right now. I'm a genius, not psychic." I told them, annoyed.

"Come on, let's go figure it out." Jetstorm tried to drag me by the arm, but I glared at him, and he led the way instead. Good choice.

"Hello?" Jetstorm called out and I mentally slapped myself.

"You don't call out when there's an unknown bot here, that's like going into a war with a sign that says, 'shoot me.'" I stated and he glared. "It's true."

"He has a point." Sideswipe admitted. "Forget it, the sound came from isle five."

"Shhh!" Jetstorm shushed and I rolled my optics.

"Why are you shushing us? You're the one who's making all the noise." I told him, coldly and we both approached isle five. "Let's hope their friendly."

"Oh, we're definitely friendly." That voice. I recognized it instantly. I saw the familiarity of a purple and black femene mini-con and a red, orange and black mech mini-con with slight horns on the side of helm. It was them…

"How do we know if you are?!" Sideswipe shouted, but I put my hand up.

"Yravoe? Raph?" I asked, walking up to them so I could see them closer. "Is that really you?"

"Who are you?" Raphael asked and I smiled.

"It's me. Slipstream." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Slips?" He asked and I nodded. Yravoe screamed for joy.

"I can't believe it! I knew we'd find you eventually! Didn't I tell you? And you're here! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh!" Yravoe exclaimed, skipping around us. There's her personality that I missed so much!

"Jetstorm, Sideswipe, this is Yravoe and Raphael. Yravoe and Raphael, this is Jetstorm and SIdeswipe." I introduced, Jetstorm waved happily and Sideswipe raised an optic ridge. "Don't worry, I've known them since I was a sparkling. They're cool."

"We're cool! We're cool! We're cool! Yeah!" Yravoe danced around us and I shushed her.

"Yravoe! Some other bots are trying to sleep, including Lieutenant Bumblebee and Master Drift!" I warned her and she stopped immediately.

"Bumblebee? As in _the_ Bumblebee?! As in the one and only son of Optimus Prime?!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, that's the one. Look, we have a few extra rooms, I'll take you to 'em." I told her, and they followed.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. Especially since we had abandoned you all those years ago." Raphael apologized and I shook my head.

"That wasn't your fault, Yravoe said that she'd find me and she did. No need for apologies." I told him and he sighed.

"Very well." He stated and I smiled, as they looked around at their new quarters and went to the room that Jetstorm and I shared.

"Well," Jetstorm yawned. "That was eventful."

"You'll love them, trust me. Just wait until tomorrow." I told him, but he was asleep before I finished that statement. I decided to take his advice and I fell asleep too.

 _The next day_

"Jets, wake up." I hit him with a pillow, scaring him, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Oww!" He exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"Get up, we have to explain Raphael and Yravoe to Bumblebee and the rest of the team." I explained, and he reluctantly got up. Jetstorm isn't much of a morning bot, unlike myself.

"Yravoe, Raphael. Get up." I stated, Raphael was already up, but Yravoe was still recharging. "Same old Yarv, huh?" I asked and Raphael smiled.

"You have no idea."

"Alright then." I stated, flipping the bed over.

"Dude! What the hell?!" She exclaimed and we went outside, Yravoe following us.

"Why did you wake me? I was dreaming about unicorns and balloons!" She exclaimed and I sighed. Of course she was.

"We have to introduce you to the team. It wouldn't be pretty if a Dinobot crushed you at 4:00 in the morning." I explained and she sighed.

"Fair enough. Where are they?" She asked and I motioned for her to follow me.

"Master Drift, we have acquired some new teammates during the night." Jetstorm told the master, who looked over at the two newcomers.

"Who are they?" He asked and I filled him in on everything, who they were, where they came from and how they met me.

"I will converse with Bumblebee. But, you have my approval." He stated, walking away.

"Yeah!" Jetstorm exclaimed.

"Yaya!" Yravoe yelled in happiness.

"Most fortunate." Raphael stated, but I could tell that he was happy.

"Hey guys!" Sideswipe exclaimed, Strongarm with him.

"He's already filled me in, it's great to meet you guys!" Strongarm exclaimed as Yravoe waved. An alert sounded, and we all went to main control.

"A unknown bot is present at the door!" Fixit stated as we made our way there.

"Then let's make him known!" Grimlock exclaimed. "Can I smash him?"

His question was left unanswered as the door opened.

"Wheeljack?!"

"Father?!"

 **Who do you guys think said 'father?' I know and my best friend knows, but do you know? Anyways, any questions? Feel free to ask:)**


	2. Chapter Two: Visions And Decisions

**Aaaaand I'm back guys! Dudes, I am one story away from my 100th story**?

 **What is life? I don't know anymore, lolz. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **/Strongarm's P.O.V/**

"She's my daughter! I have the right to take her with me." I heard Wheeljack say. Sure, I was ease-dropping, but I want to know what's going on without being in the conversation myself.

"You lost that right a long time ago. Strongarm is under my custody and she has been for a long time, you know this better than anybody." Bumblebee tried to reason with him.

"I know this, yes, but that doesn't mean I like it. You know me, 'Bee. You know I wouldn't let any harm come to her." Wheeljack tried to compromise. That's not true…

"Not intentionally, no. However, what if one of your grenades or inventions goes off and she gets hurt in the process? I know that you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself. Plus, you weren't exactly there for her when she was younger, that's why she was placed in my custody in the first place." 'Bee was right, Wheeljack isn't exactly… Hands-on.

"I just want to see her." Wheeljack stated, almost seemed like begging.

"I'm sorry, but, she doesn't want to see you." Bumblebee told him, I really don't.

"Why not?" He asked, clearly angered.

"She thinks you abandoned her and you just show up randomly expecting to take her!" Sideswipe joined the conversation, basically yelling at him.

"Sideswipe!" Bumblebee warned him.

"You look familiar…" Wheeljack stated and I grew concerned… He knew him? "Hey, you're Knockout and Vision's kid, right?" Knockout? That name isn't exactly unfamiliar. On team prime, before Sideswipe and I were born, Knockout and Vision had fallen in love. Vision was Megatron's daughter who had ran away and was stationed on team prime with her two charges, Willow and Anya. While Knockout, had been forced to take Vision's place on the nemesis. He never wanted life as an Decepticon, so he had switched sides before 'Bee's charge, Raf and himself were hit with dark energon.

"How do you know?" Sideswipe growled.

"I used to be a team with the two, along with the rest of team prime." I never knew that, I knew that he was best friends with Uncle Bulk and Uncle Hound, but I never knew that he had an actual part on the team.

"And that makes everything okay? No, it doesn't. I don't know how, but you need to make things cool with Strongarm or just leave." Sideswipe warned him, as I heard him walk away, but he noticed me. He sighed, grabbed my servo so we could talk without 'Bee or Wheeljack noticing us.

"I don't get it. He made no contact whatsoever since I was seven, now, he just shows up out of nowhere?" I admitted and Sideswipe listened to what I had to say.

"I wish I could tell you that I understood, but… I don't." He admitted. I smiled slightly. He makes such an effort.

"It's okay. By the way, you can tell him off as much as you want. Maybe, I'll have the courage to do the same." I told him, in a half-teasing manner.

"Are you his only child?" Sideswipe asked and I smiled.

"No, I have a younger brother. He's six years younger than me. His name is Bluestreak. He's living with one of my close friends on Griffin Rock. Her names Allie, she's Blurr and Chase's older sister." I explained and he smiled.

"Yeah, I like them. It's too bad about their mother though." Sideswipe said, sadly and I frowned.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Boo!" Someone yelled, falling over, laughing. "That was fun!" The laughing continued. Sideswipe and I looked at each other.

"Yravoe." We said simultaneously.

"Aww, busted!" She exclaimed, running over. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only other femene here." I explained and she smiled.

"Guilty as charged." She admitted, with a little bow.

"What were you doing?"

"I wanted to show Slipstream what a pouncy-pouncer super spy I am!" She exclaimed and I smiled.

"And it would have worked, except you were spotted." Raphael told her and she pouted.

"But it was good for my first try, right?" She asked and he couldn't help but smile. If anyone can get through Raphael, it's Yravoe.

"What am I going to do with them?" Slipstream asked, approaching us.

"They'd make very lovely throw rugs." I suggested and Slipstream looked amused.

"Strongarm!" Sideswipe gasped, but couldn't hide a chuckle as we walked on.

"And just think, Slips, whenever they got dirty you could take them out and beat them." I added and Slipstream actually laughed at this.

"How did you get Slips to laugh? Teach me your ways!" Yravoe yelled, running up to me.

"Nope." I stated, walking away.

"Pleeeaaassseeeeee!" She screeched, but I ignored her.

"Yravoe!" Raphael and Slipstream yelled, and she ceased her screeching.

"Sorry." Yravoe mumbled, sheepishly. I know that I just met her, but she's a handful! Much like my younger brother.

 **/Slipstream's P.O.V/**

Having my two closest friends from childhood arrive here was surprising. And amazing, I haven't seen them since I was a sparkling. Yravoe's even crazier and Raphael has gotten even more mature than he originally was. Which is good, but I do wonder what's happened to them all this time… The world is a big place, no wonder they had trouble finding me, but still…. I pondered at that thought, but I was still perplexed. Yravoe is gifted at finding other and Raphael is a genius with almost my IQ. It shouldn't have been hard for the two of them. Suddenly, I had a thought. Well, more like a memory, but…. Different, somehow.

" _Hello? Hello?" A slightly older version of me called out, as if I were looking for something. "Venaswala? Are you in there?" Who is the primes is Venaswalaa?! I then said something in cybertronien that I didn't recognize and out came a creature. She resembled a Toothless-like creature from How To Train Your Dragon, but she was a dark, almost night black-bluish color. Her eyes were as red as blood, but also had a tint of green, looking at me as if she envied me._

" _Slipstream. I've been waiting for your arrival." Venaswala hissed, slurring her s's. Her voice had a thick British accent. She smiled devilishly. "Do you know what you are here for?"_

" _No. I am awaiting your consent on what to do." 'I' told her and she nodded._

" _Just as I suspected…. Slipstream, follow me." I did as she told as she led me to statues. Statues of bots that I've heard very much about. Prowl, sacrificed his spark to save cybertron. Icecrystal, Chase, Aliie and Blurr's mother who died protecting them. Basically, it was everybody who died protecting someone._

" _You've come a long way, haven't you?" Venaswala asked and she smiled. "That little heart of yours in the answer." What heart? What is she talking about?_

" _You mean this?" 'I' pulled out a red heart with a pink string on it. Where have I seen this before?_

" _Hmmm…. Yes. Hope from Griffin Rock has one nearly identical. If you have any troubles, you should go to her." Griffin Rock? Isn't that where Blurr is from? This is all so confusing…. But, I do wonder.. If Hope has the same heart that I presumably have, then maybe her actions should be considered as well._

I shook my head in agitation and saw Yravoe, Jetstorm and Raphael looking directly at me.

"Are you okay?" Yravoe questioned.

"You were just staring and looked scared…" Jetstorm sounded worried.

"What was that? Are you alright?" Rapheal asked and I sighed.

"I had a vision, with this boy named Venaswala. She told me that the heart is the key. I think I know what we have to do." I told them and Yravoe smiled.

"Road trip?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You want to come? Didn't you just get back from traveling the world?" I asked and she smirked.

"So? I could use another adventure." She responded and Raphael nodded.

"I'm all for it." He stated.

"Where to?" Jetstorm asked, but stopped me before I could answer. "Would Master Drift be okay with it?"

"I don't know for sure if he wouldn't be okay with it." I answered and he shook his head.

"That's not a typically compelling argument." He responded and I smiled.

"Come on, in what would do just us minicons get to go on an adventure, and just us?"

"Well, there was the time with the masters sword."

"Jetstorm."

"Hey, are you in or out, that's all we need to know" Rapheal consoled him and he smiled.

"I'm in. So, where to?" He asked and I smiled.

"Griffin Rock, Maine."

 **Boom! So, who's ready to see some rescue bots action with the minis? I know I am :D**


End file.
